Various types of display devices are known in the art. Examples of some display devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,201,441; 2,083,973; 3,198,338; 4,103,773; 4,561,547; 4,892,197; and 5,381,895. The prior art displays suffer from various disadvantages.
For example, some prior apparatus for displaying items have elongated rectangular bases that are unstable. Further, these prior apparatus require the use of a large amount of material to form the display and they are therefore relatively expensive. These apparatus are also configured such that they encompass a large portion of each of the items making it difficult for all of the items to be seen. It is also difficult for the displayed items to be easily moved and maneuvered from one location on the display to another.
This is particularly, true with respect to prior display apparatus for golf balls. These prior golf ball holders or displays require a large amount of material and are relatively expensive. Further, these prior display apparatus are configured such that they--encompass large portions of the golf balls placed therein and thus cover any logo thereon. These prior golf ball display apparatus also do not allow for easy rearrangement of the golf balls or easy addition or subtraction.